My Journey Through The Pokemon League-Part II
by Flameheart
Summary: With Jirarudan pursuing me for reasons yet unknown, I am running from him because of a silly challenge I tossed at him at Shamouti. But how could I have known that the only safe haven would be in Jirarudan's arms?


MY JOURNEY THROUGH THE POKEMON LEAGUE-PART II  
  
LEGENDARY BLADE OF THE ELEMENTS  
  
DISCLAIMER: AGAIN MAKING NO MONEY OFF OF THIS: JUST FOR FUN PEOPLE! I ONLY OWN MY BLADE AND ME!  
  
If you want to put this story on another site, contact me at flyingfyre@hotmail.com for any Jirarudan (Lawrence III) fans out there!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Darkness fell when we reached the village. As the celebration commenced and food and drink were brought out, memories came flying back with frightening clarity. I already knew that Ash was the Chosen One, destined to save the world. The weather was already turning nasty: rain and lightning and the works, and I shivered: feeling apprehensive about something, but I couldn't figure out what. Melody, who was the village's Legend Maiden, saw me glaring out at the sea. Suddenly, Entei roared in rage, making me choke on some chicken before I managed to swallow it.  
  
"Entei, what in the holy name of God is wrong?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"A flying machine! It just kidnapped Moltres!" he bellowed. Realization flashed through my head, and anger burned in my eyes.  
  
"Oh, shit: not this, not this!" I snarled, my hair looking like living fire as it rippled in the growing, screaming storm winds.  
  
"C'mon, Entei!" I thundered. Leaping up from my chair, I released Charizard. He was very, very large: larger than any normal Charizard. That, and he could carry both Entei and me: no problem for him! As we shot out over the raging sea, the black clouds threatening to discharge lightning bolts: I spotted Ash on the same boat that had carried him, Misty and Tracey to Shamouti. I did like Tracey, but he was more of a twin brother to me than anything as it was...  
  
Suddenly a violent gust raced up and nearly knocked us sprawling into the side of the mountain. My soft lips tightened: with winds at this speed, they'd hurt Charizard.  
  
"Hey, Charizard, you want to rest?" I yelled over the howling winds.  
  
"Yes: the winds are too damn fast and this is starting to get too dangerous: even for me!"  
  
he roared back.  
  
"Entei, you see the stairs leading up the side of Fire Island?" I yelled.  
  
"I can't see with all this fucking rain in my eyes: wait.yes, I see them!"  
  
"Can you make the jump? We're gonna have to move fast!" I shouted.  
  
"Get on, Janelle!" he roared. Fast as lightning I recalled Charizard, and leaped onto Entei's back, and he leaped for the stairs and began to run up them, heading for the shrine I knew was there. As Entei cleared the top of the stairs to the Fire Island shrine, I saw that Team Rocket had cornered Ash: again with the dumb motto and all that. Ash already had the Fire Sphere in his hand, having got it from the shrine's idol mouth. Knowing that it was Ash that would save the world, I knew that I had to do something drastic to scare Team Rocket off. With a deafening roar, Entei charged with me on his back, my meter long white obsidian blade in my right hand, knowing what I intended to do. Yelling in fury, I lunged to scare them off, blade burning with Moltres' fire, Entei snarling.and that's when we heard it. The shriek of another Legendary Pokemon that I had only heard in the movie Pokemon 2000. Soaring upward and over the monolithic, craggy mountain walls of Fire Island came Zapdos, the Titan of Lightning. He screamed in.triumph? Rage? I didn't know, but a blast of electricity hit my blade as he began to establish his domination on Moltres' island as he landed on the Shrine's roof.  
  
"First blessed by Moltres, then by Zapdos." Entei muttered, thinking hard. I had no idea what he was talking about, but all the same, I had to try to get Zapdos out of there before whatever had captured Moltres would come for him, too.  
  
"Zapdos, Titan of Lightning!" I thundered, drawing my blade and standing up onto the ruined boat that belonged to Melody's sister.  
  
"What are you doing here? You have no power here, this is Moltres' island!" I brandished my sword, with crackled with lightning, to communicate with Zapdos. Now I could use Electric attacks, too. I could also fly, but not until Articuno blessed my blade. Zapdos screeched imperiously at me.  
  
"Moltres used to rule here. But as of today, thus Lightning shall rule over Fire: and I claim this island as my own!" I shook my head.  
  
"Zapdos, you're only asking for trouble!" I shouted. In answer, Zapdos released a powerful Thunder attack, but instead of hitting the stones, the lightning began to draw up into the clouds themselves! I was puzzled, and so were the others.until we saw it. A huge, gargantuan airship, absorbing Zapdos' energy! I swore.  
  
"Zapdos, don't attack, goddamn it! Fly away, now! Hurry!" I screamed, my voice filled with fear. The storm was going to get worse with Zapdos' capture, I just knew it! Sure enough, Zapdos flew upward, but he began to attack.  
  
"No! Zapdos, you damn idiot! Save your strength and fly away! Do as my trainer commands for your own good, you fucking featherhead!" Entei roared. But by the time the threat had become too much for Zapdos to handle, it was too late. The electrical square shaped rings had already shot out of the airship and had surrounded Zapdos and captured him. I roared in rage.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!!" I hollered. But in that elapsed time it took me to say those words, the rings had surrounded us too, and I screamed in pain as the electrical stun net flashed and the rings began to take us back up to the airship.  
  
Darkness swirled in my eyes as I awakened, my head feeling like I had been hit with Misty's mallet 5 times in a row.  
  
"Oh, my head.this feels even worse than the time I first fell into New Bark Town."  
  
I moaned. Remembering what had happened, I felt for my blade: still there. Entei, Charizard and Flareon were there, too, all safe in their Poke Balls. That, and we were in a separate cylindrical steel cage from Ash, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, and Team Rocket. I tapped the steel bars of the cage with my blade experimentally. To my surprise, it sheared right through the metal! I began to cut a way out, and it wasn't long before I was free. I shook myself, growling. I began to run towards the other cage: but a strange sound stopped me in my tracks. I spun around, my sword in one hand.  
  
A handsome man sitting in a mechanized, nicely upholstered chair came spiraling down from a spiral airlock like door in the ceiling. His eyes were indigo blue: he was tall, and with alabaster skin. He was a few years older than I was, and his hair was a shade of green that would make a Chikorita jealous. He gracefully got up from his chair, eyed the remains of my cage, and then he saw me. When his eyes locked on me, I could have sworn I saw emotion flicker over his handsome face, but then it was gone.  
  
Rage flew up in me: my sword began to burn and crackle with electricity. He tilted his head at me, as if trying to recollect something. Then he smiled charmingly.  
  
"Well, this is certainly an unexpected visit. My name is Jirarudan. What do you think? Moltres, the bird of Fire, and Zapdos, the bird of Lightning. Of course, without Articuno it isn't complete." That straw broke the Tauros' back. My eyes flashed fire.  
  
"You disgust me. You treat these beautiful Pokemon as if they were nothing! Do you have any idea what you have just caused?" I shouted, furious. He smiled down his nose at me, greatly amused, then his eyes widened in realization when he saw my face.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" he asked himself, slowly coming towards me. I tensed. He stood in front of me, and looked closely at me. The others held their breath, not knowing what was going to happen. Ash reflexively drew the Poke Ball that contained his buddy Charizard from his belt, even though he couldn't call him out in such close quarters.  
  
"You are what the Johto region has bean speaking of for a week now," Jirarudan muttered in amazement.  
  
"You are a legendary figure in Johto, because you captured the Legendary Entei.the Fire Princess, they call you. A trainer saw you with Entei as you were leaving for Pallet Town.and thus I have been searching for you: to add you to my collection of priceless and legendary possessions."  
  
I stepped away from him, feeling all kinds of emotions when he raised his eyes to mine. His gaze was intense. Fear, disgust, need, lust, love, surprise, fury. he gazed at me for so long that our souls met through our eyes.and we became one forever.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
I pulled away, rubbing my eyes and shaking my head. When I looked up, he too seemed to have been affected by my gaze. I backed away, frightened. He saw me backing up and he blinked.  
  
"Don't go," he said in a soft, persuasive voice.  
  
But I knew him too well: or was I wrong? I shook my head, confused. He came towards me: and I slashed at him, sending an Ember Attack to him as a warning. He stopped, and I walked over to the cage and slashed and sliced: and the metal fell away in pieces. Ash grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Janelle!" he said as he and the others jumped out of the cage one by one.  
  
I smiled. "No problem, Ash. Misty, Tracey? You guys all right too?"  
  
I queried of the others. They nodded an affirmative. I turned to glare at Jirarudan.  
  
"You don't know what harm you're doing, are you?" I asked, glaring at him.  
  
He smiled enigmatically: amused at my cold fury.  
  
"My dear Fire Princess of the Johto region, I simply don't care. I am merely a collector. I started with a Mew card: and now I have all this."  
  
He gestured, and I looked around to see priceless works of art, jeweled artifacts and swords and numerous other things. I looked at all the glory and splendor around: and I began to laugh.  
  
"I have the very same Ancient Mew card as you do," I said with a snort, taking out a black binder with had a lock in the shape of a Volcano Badge imprint.  
  
I lifted my Badge that Blaine had given me, and placed it in the imprint. It glowed, and then opened to reveal two complete sets of Pokemon cards: all 251 Kanto and Johto Pokemon: and the rare cards were all holographic!  
  
"I started this collection of cards with a holographic Machamp in my starter set. I never battled with cards: only on video games: since on my world, there are no Pokemon. But now that I can train my own, these serve as reminders that I am lucky to have friends that were only make believe before."  
  
Jirarudan was stunned speechless at the complete set of cards I held. He hadn't completed his collection of rare cards; and the holographic Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia and Ho-oh cards were almost too much to resist. I closed and sealed it again, then slipped it back into my pack. He gazed at me thoughtfully watching me as I walked up to Moltres and shook my head.  
  
He gazed at me with wonder and a strange feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on just yet. He came over to me of his own free will and lightly rested one hand on the hilt of my sword, the other on my shoulder. I scowled and moved away, slapping at his hands.  
  
"Don't touch me," I snapped at him, wind rippling my hair into his face.  
  
"This could mean trouble," Misty muttered.  
  
"What do you mean, Misty? What could she do to him?" Ash and Tracey asked with raised eyebrows and a lot of skepticism.  
  
"I've heard of her, you know. A week before all this in the Pokemon Center on Mandarin Island, I was watching the news. It seemed that a young woman with the Legendary Pokemon Entei had halted a Team Rocket takeover in Blackthorn City in Johto. They showed live footage of Janelle fighting three Team Rocket members even when they had strong Pokemon: and Entei was just swatting them aside with his paws."  
  
Ash and Tracey sweat dropped. "So.she's that powerful, then?"  
  
"Very, very powerful." Misty affirmed.  
  
Jirarudan was ecstatic, his indigo-blue eyes glowing.  
  
"Precisely why I must have you and your rare Shiny Pokemon in my collection. Do you know I haven't managed to find one anywhere? And now I have the chance."  
  
I gritted my teeth in fury, and trying to hold my temper I turned my back and stalked to the other side of the room, glaring at the wall. Jirarudan began to come towards me.  
  
"So strong.so intelligent.so fiery...so spirited." And with each word he came closer and closer to where I was standing. I tensed, ready to spin kick him.  
  
"And so beautiful." he whispered, leaning forward when he reached me. I was going to cold-clock him when his computer spoke.  
  
"Sensors indicate that Articuno is changing course," it intoned.  
  
Jirarudan sighed in regret. The very air around me seemed to burn and sparkle and flash.  
  
"I am truly sorry, my dear Fire Princess," he murmured.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to," Jirarudan said diplomatically, but the sorrow in his voice was genuine. Pure impulse guided him and leaning over, he kissed the side of my neck.and I spun around and tried to kick him, but he had already moved out of range and was rising back up into his control chamber. Virulent fury flooded my face, and my hair burned with raging flames.  
  
"You want the Beast of the Sea?" I asked softly, so softly, and almost none of the others heard it. Luckily Ash and the others didn't say anything about what Jirarudan had done.  
  
"Then you shall see for yourself, Jirarudan: that Lugia is not what you will receive from the sea if you capture all three birds!" I snarled, and I struck at the stun barrier. The stun net crackled, then exploded: I ducked, and then the electric stun rings fell to the ground, inert. Then I heard Moltres screaming. When I raised my head, I saw her spit a blast of fire towards Zapdos, and he lunged out, squawking in indignation and rage. As a result, Zapdos used his Thunder Attack on her. I knew that now the battle had begun: just as they blasted out of the ship and screamed in fury.  
  
Jirarudan heard the screeching and he looked around. Seeing Moltres and Zapdos flying around outside: destroying his airship, he knew who had set them free. He shook his head.  
  
"I should have never underestimated my fiery princess," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"One day, my dear, you will see why I want you in my collection of the most precious things I treasure."  
  
Swearing furiously the others and I ran from the farthest edge of the wall. The loud thud that signaled our crash into Lightning Island made me say something extremely virulent that turned their heads towards me. Part of the wall collapsed with the steel pillar hit it, slamming into the marble floor.  
  
"There's our way out, you guys! Come on, goddamn it let's move, move, move, move!" I shouted.  
  
We pelted down the rail, running like Zubats out of hell, but it became nearly vertical, and Meowth tripped, and sent us tumbling down the side. We landed in a soft snow-bank, but there wasn't time: and we all leaped up and bolted. The airship began to fall, but one of the propellers hit Zapdos' perch/shrine, supporting the airship, but destroying the shrine.  
  
"Oh, shit.Zapdos is gonna be so pissed off." I breathed.  
  
The Lightning Sphere bounced out and landed right next to Ash, who snatched it up and shoved into his pocket along with the Fire Sphere. Seconds later, Zapdos soared overhead, shattering the propellers. Articuno joined him, adding her Ice Beam to his Thunder. The beam headed straight for me.and I raised my blade in an effort to deflect it. As a result, my blade was blessed with enough power for me to use it, even though I didn't know it yet. Entei, however, did know what to do. He popped out of his Poke Ball, roaring.  
  
"Janelle, over here! The others are in Melody's boat heading for Shamouti, hurry up! Janelle, use your blade: you can fly now!"  
  
"How, Entei? I don't even know if I can fly!" I shouted, running towards him. Something tingled in my hand, and I looked down to see my blade vanish.  
  
"What? What the fuck." I hollered.  
  
"Jump, Janelle!" Entei roared.  
  
I whimpered in fear and headed straight for the edge of the cliff. Entei shook his mane.  
  
"Jump!" I did jump, just as Charizard popped out and Entei leaped onto his back. I closed my eyes as I fell.  
  
And found myself hovering on crystal wings that seemed to be made of Fire, Ice and Lightning.  
  
"What the hell." I muttered, wondering if I was dreaming.  
  
I flew a few feet, and I knew I wasn't dreaming. Laughing loudly at my new ability, I soared upward and found Jirarudan, shaking off some confusion at what had happened.  
  
"I warned you, Jirarudan! I warned you: the ancient prophecy warned you: you interpreted it incorrectly, you damned idiot!" I shouted.  
  
He looked up and froze, his eyes wide and his mouth falling open. Need and anxiety swelled up within him.  
  
"Come here! You'll die if you fall, I'm sure of it!" he pleaded.  
  
I laughed in derision and.did he hear regret?  
  
"No, Jirarudan. I won't fall. My blade is my wings. And no, I won't fly to you. You have to learn that priceless relics can be recovered if they are left intact. But I am no relic. I am living human being. I have feelings, too."  
  
Tears of sorrow welled in my eyes. Jirarudan hated to see that: and he wondered if he were the cause of my pain.  
  
"No, you aren't," I said, easily seeing his eyes darken with sadness.  
  
"Change your ways, Jirarudan. Only then will I fly to you. Or.you could try to capture me, and then I would yield to you, but you could never do so,"  
  
I said, my eyes glowing with a challenge. He blinked in amazement. I smirked at him, and then soared off towards Shamouti just as I saw Lugia fly off towards Ice Island with Ash in tow.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: SIX MONTHS LATER.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief as I dismounted from my new Rapidash's back. I had five Fire type Pokemon now: Entei, Charizard, Flareon, Typhlosion, and now Rapidash. All of them were Shiny Pokemon: Rapidash silver colored, and Typhlosion's sleek body was white for the belly, dark silver for the back and top of head and the fire that blazed around his neck was red and gold. I had just escaped Jirarudan's hunters: again. He'd taken the challenge I'd thrown at him at Shamouti, and I had no idea why he wanted me so badly: the idea repelled and attracted me at the same time.  
  
I shook my head, sighing. Six months since the Shamouti Isle Crisis. Six months since I had seen Jirarudan look up and see me flying alongside Lugia and the other three birds with Ash on Lugia's back: calming the Beast of the Sea, the great current that could have ultimately drowned the entire world. Now he understood what I meant. But for some reason, his need to find me had gone past the obsession stage and now he was desperate to find me. Ash and Misty had found an old teammate in Pallet, Brock, the leader of the Pewter City Gym. They were traveling in the Johto League now. I went my own way, wishing Ash luck in the Championships.  
  
But I also went my own way for another reason: to not put Ash and his friends in danger, because now I was being hunted in secret by Jirarudan, and the way I felt about him confused me. My feelings went two ways: I hated him for hunting me down and making me feel like an escaped convict: but on the other hand.I needed him. Yearned for him. Wanted him so badly I wanted to give myself up to him: but then my pride would intervene, to my relief and confused rage. I sighed and shook myself, shivering from the still wintry air: for springtime was coming. Time to find a warm place to spend the night: and to keep myself hidden from the one man who was literally obsessed with finding me.  
  
A lone figure stood at a huge floor to ceiling window in his vast estate in the Johto region. The green hair and indigo blue eyes: it was Jirarudan. With a sigh, he looked at a portrait hanging over his fireplace in the massive living room. The portrait was that of a very attractive and athletic young woman, with red, gold, silver and white hair and amber gold eyes, golden tan skin, a sleek, slim figure enough to drive a man crazy: and crystal wings that were made of Fire, Ice and Lightning. The portrait was of the Fire Princess of Johto: Janelle. She haunted his dreams when he slept: every time he looked into the flames of the fire in the hearth: he saw her rippling hair and her beautiful eyes. It wasn't her looks that called him: it was her golden heart and kind, gentle soul that did. She was kind enough to help anyone in trouble: even risking her life for people she hardly knew: but she disliked him greatly. But she also had thrown a challenge at him: and he could remember and hear her sweet voice.  
  
"Change your ways, Jirarudan. Only then will I fly to you. Or.you could try to capture me, and then I would yield to you, but you could never do so."  
  
He sighed and passed his hand over his eyes, his heart aching for her. He'd lost sleep over her on stormy or cold nights: like tonight for example; and there had been many of them this coming spring: wondering and worrying if she had found a cold shelter or one in a warm place or both. He'd told his people to leave her alone if she was in a village town or city: or at a Pokemon center. But if she was out in the open, then they were to capture her and bring her to his estate on the outskirts of Ecruteak City. He sighed again and shifted, pacing to work off some tension.  
  
"How can I make you see that I yearn for you?" he muttered to himself.  
  
He looked up at the portrait again: her painted eyes looked back at him, deep and full of promise if he defeated her. He bit his lip: longing to hold her close to him and never let her leave his side. When he'd been so close to her six months ago in his airship near Shamouti and the Three Legendary Isles, he'd merely kissed the side of her neck on impulse. But now, that remembered sweet taste of her soft skin made his mouth water and his fists to clench when he thought of her. He licked his lips, remembering and becoming aroused when he thought of her. He barely noticed when the massive mahogany and gold double doors opened and his trusty white Ninetales came into the room and nudged her master's hand.  
  
"Thinking about the Legendary Fire Princess again?" she asked him. He could understand her because she was his companion ever since he was young.  
  
He sighed unhappily. "Yes, Ninetales. I need her so badly: I wonder why." he said, slumping into a chair. She licked his hand: he scratched her ears.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of lifebonds?" she asked. "There's an old saying that goes."  
  
"Soul meets soul  
  
When eyes meet eyes  
  
Entwine and merge  
  
Come and rise  
  
In a matter of seconds  
  
Together forever as one  
  
Hearts beating in unison  
  
With each rise and set of the sun  
  
Your lifemate is waiting  
  
Always faithful and true  
  
Love her back: she'll always love you."  
  
Jirarudan gasped when realization dawned. Through that simple poem: his Ninetales had revealed the secret to why he was obsessed with her: he was bonded to her, heart, body mind and soul. Not that he minded: he was attracted to her at first. But it had grown into something so much more.  
  
"I need her, Ninetales. I yearn for her day and night: six months more of this waiting will drive me insane for her if she doesn't yield!" he cried, feeling as if his heart would fly out of his chest: it was pounding so hard.  
  
Ninetales nuzzled him.  
  
"You could send me out as bait, and I will lead her to you with the promise of a brand new Fire-type Pokemon for her to capture.and then you can capture her when she is within the boundaries of the estate!"  
  
Jirarudan thought about it for a minute. The plan had merit, and it just might work! His princess would come to his arms soon enough: but he needed her, and he knew deep within him that she yearned for the warmth of his safe arms. He smiled and gave orders to his men to return and disguise the boundaries that separated him from Ecruteak and hide everywhere, ready to ambush her when she came near or was within.  
  
"You'll come to me soon, my dear. Then you will know why I want you so badly." he whispered, grinning like a fool at the thought of seeing the defiance on her pretty, sweet face.  
  
"Soon.very, very soon.you will be mine: and I yours.my darling beloved." 


End file.
